<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Vengeful Vigilante: Wraith by EposTheta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28860681">The Vengeful Vigilante: Wraith</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EposTheta/pseuds/EposTheta'>EposTheta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacy of Kain, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Gen, Ghost Midoriya Izuku, Good Parent Midoriya Hisashi, Good Parent Midoriya Inko, He gets better, Midoriya Izuku Dies, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Out of Character Midoriya Izuku, Sensei | All For One is Not Midoriya Hisashi, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, Toga Himiko is Not a Villain, Vigilante Midoriya Izuku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:28:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28860681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EposTheta/pseuds/EposTheta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Midoriya Izuku has had a hard life. Diagnosed with a Dormant Quirk like his father, both have been treated poorly due to their 'Quirkless' status. Despite this, Izuku has never given up on his dream to become a hero, and has always had the support of his family to achieve his dream. After years of trying to find out how to get his or his father's Quirk to manifest, it happens on the worst day of his life. </p><p>-----<br/>A fic where I give Midoriya Izuku a quirk similar to Raziel from the Legacy of Kain series. No knowledge of that series is needed, but if you know about how Raziel works things make more sense. Updates when chapters get done, cause brain no work sometimes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bakugou Katsuki/Consequences - Relationship, Midoriya Hisashi/Midoriya Inko, Midoriya Inko &amp; Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku &amp; Toga Himiko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introductions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It is Wednesday, the second week of April, 2XX3. Earlier today, villains attacked UA's 1-A Heroics class in an attempt to kill All Might. If it weren't for Musutafu's newest vigilante, students and faculty would most likely have been seriously injured or died. Afterwards, instead of running, the vigilante opted to turn himself in. </p><p>----------</p><p>A perfectly average Japanese man in a tan trench coat and matching hat stands behind a sheet of two way glass looking into an interrogation room in Musutafu Police Department. Beside him is the Principal of UA, Nezu, and the pro hero Vlad King, acting as witness and security, respectively.</p><p>On the other side of the glass, with head held high, arms uncuffed and flat against the table before him, repositioning often enough to express discomfort, sits a teenager. He has dark green hair, curly and untamed. His skin is a shade of blue that a long time ago would make him stand out, but is perfectly acceptable to see nowadays. His eyes glow a sickly white, no iris or pupil visible, the only thing betraying his gaze being the muscles on his prominent cheekbones and brow. He wears a torn up junior high uniform and a shawl dyed a dull green that covers the lower portion of his face and upper torso. Acting as both cloak and mask, it hides any more distinctive features from both areas. Hands and feet both bare to the world, made of three claw-like digits each. The hand with two finger equivalents and a thumb, the feet consist of two toe equivalents and another claw on the heel. His chest is sunken down to the ribs and spinal column, as if the only organs beneath his skin were the muscles necessary to maintain his posture. He looks like death, and right now, unknown to anyone outside that room, this young man is preparing to share his life story.</p><p>The average man moves to the door, knocking on it before allowing himself in. He sits opposite the teenager, well out of his uncuffed reach, and introduces himself. "Before we begin, my name is Detective Tsukauchi, and my Quirk is Lie Detector." He pauses, allowing the young man to show his acknowledgement. A quick thumbs up, and the detective continues. "Well Wraith, you have been active for five months. We've never come close to apprehending or identifying you, even after that stunt you pulled with the Toga girl. But today you turn yourself in after getting into what is honestly the worst villain attack all year. My opening question: Who are you?" </p><p>Speaking for the first time since he surrendered himself, Wraith calmly but firmly stated, "I will get to that detective, however today is the first time I've been able to have an extended conversation in over a year. I have a story to tell, where you will find the majority of your answers, and I do not want to be interrupted."</p><p>Tsukauchi's quirk told him everything Wraith said was true, but he didn't like the idea that the vigilante thought he was in a position to make demands.</p><p>"That's not how this works Wraith. I ask a question, you answer."</p><p>Wraith straightened himself in his chair, before declaring, "Detective, you seem to be under the impression that I have to be here and cannot leave. Unless the police have discovered exactly how my Quirk works, that simply isn't true. I could leave this place whenever I want to, and will in about..." Wraith pauses, looking upwards into the bright lights, "four hours. I think." Returning his head to presumably stare at the detective, "If I feel like this was for nothing, I will remain at large for as long as I am able, stopping crime and villains as I see fit."</p><p>Worryingly, this also rang as truth to Tsukauchi. He really didn't like that idea, but hoped that it rang true only because the vigilante believed it to be true, not that it was fact. Eyes narrowed, Tsukauchi asks, "And what if I say you're bluffing?"</p><p>Without hesitation, Wraith's casual response was most troubling to Tsukauchi. "I'm more than willing to prove my claim. I'll disappear for two minutes. Within that time I will have easily walked out of the police station, appeared at the front door, disappeared again, then knocked on the door you came in from. I would appreciate it if no one attempted to shoot me on sight, so please warn the other members of the station. Will that be enough for you to listen?" </p><p>It once again rang as fact. The detective looked over his shoulder to the mirrored glass and asked, "Want to see if he can? It's a pretty bold claim. I'd like him to be proved wrong, but we should probably know for sure." </p><p>The intercom in the room buzzed on. UA's principal could be heard cackling for a few moments before saying, "That is something I would like to see. No one will shoot you Wraith. You have our word." </p><p>"Cool, be back in two." Wraith said with nonchalance before snapping his fingers and disappearing in the smallest puff of smoke. It didn't linger for longer than a blink before that too was gone. In one minute, a commotion was heard from outside, even with the sound proofing. After another there was a knock at the door. With the same ease as the detective had earlier, Wraith walked in and took his seat once again, like a king to their throne. While the door was still open, the world's most maniacal giggle could be heard before the soundproofing did its job again.</p><p>"So," Wraith smugly began, "is it story time, or should I actually leave now? I'm sure I could go stop a dozen or two crimes before I decide to be heard again."</p><p>Dumbfounded, Tsukauchi nodded his head.</p><p>Wraith began like a professor starting a lecture, "First, some history for everyone but Nezu-" before stopping, as if realizing for the first time who was outside. He turned his gaze to be past the detective, and with a notably cheery voice said, "Hello, by the way, it's a pleasure." Back to the detective with professionalism, he continued, "Anyway, we live in a world where all people are not created equal. Quirks, which came into existence five generations ago, made social status today into a genetic lottery. Now, 80% of the global population has Quirks. The 20% that doesn't have a Quirk consists mainly of the older generations that remain alive today, as well as some old money families that only marry other Quirkless families in order to 'remain pure'. But my story isn't about the Quirkless, not entirely anyway. </p><p>"Most Quirks manifest between birth and four years old. Roughly 5% manifest between ages four to six. But about 1% of Quirks don't manifest based on age. They require some form of activation trigger, and are known as Dormant Quirks. For some it's because the quirk needs some material from outside the body to be used, but the person isn't inherently aware of it. A good example of this would be a pyrokinesis Quirk that doesn't provide its own flame. Others develop in response to extreme stress, mostly in life or death situations. One woman developed supernatural reflexes and speed to dodge a spray of bullets during a bank robbery. The last set tends to happen because the body requires a certain amount of something before the Quirk can be used safely. A sufficient amount of muscle mass for a strength enhancing quirk that might otherwise cause one's arm to explode, or a certain level of calcium before one can manipulate their bones."</p><p>The teen can feel the eyes of both the detective across from him and the two (at least, though he didn't doubt there were now more) people behind the two way glass telling him to 'get on with it'. No one seems to appreciate good drama building these days. </p><p>"Why do I know and tell you this? Because until roughly a year ago, I had a Dormant Quirk. I've researched Quirks as thoroughly as one can at my age, trying to figure out my Quirk. I've done everything I can think of in order to get my Quirk to work, to stop being treated like a 'Quirkless freak' as my classmates so eloquently put it.</p><p>"The day my Quirk manifested was the worst day of my life. I'd been told to kill myself by someone I once thought of as my friend. I'd been attacked by a villain, barely being saved by my idol. Afterwards, that hero told me I couldn't be a hero, crushed my dream, and left me on the roof of a 10 story apartment complex. Finally, I was fatally wounded trying to save someone that I despise, because the hero's present were cowards. And that was when it happened. It took dying to get my Quirk working."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Origins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>World building, and the start of a very bad day.<br/>[Italics means that section is being said in the interrogation room]</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Before I reveal my identity, I would like to state that my family is unaware of recent developments. They know I am not dead, but have done nothing to aid me in my unlawful acts. While I know you will bring them in for questioning, they have committed no crime, and as such you can not use them as leverage against me."</em><br/>
</p><p>
  <em> 'Hasn't told one lie yet' Detective Tsukauchi muses to himself. He nodded. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Alright so my name is Izuku Midoriya, and my Quirk manifested on the day of the Sludge Villain Incident."</em>
</p><p>----------</p><p>Early April, 2XX2</p><p>Like any other day, Izuku Midoriya woke up and prepared for the nightmare that is Aldera Junior High. Rather plain looking outside of his green hair and freckles, one would assume he has some form of emitter type quirk with no mutations. Quickly, Food was eaten, teeth were brushed, uniform put on, a goodbye kiss from the greatest mother in the world placed on his cheek, and then off to his own personal hell.</p><p>By rights and laws, it shouldn't be like this, but it is. Japan is horribly Quirkist, and somehow Aldera feels like the source of that corruption. It's the major reason Izuku's father worked in America, where their views on Quirklessness were significantly more relaxed. Not that he or his son were Quirkless. Both Hisashi and Izuku Midoriya had Dormant Quirks, and neither knew what was required for their manifestation. The only things they knew from medical professionals was that they did not share the same trigger.</p><p>Father and son did, however, come to some conclusions together, after Izuku's insistence to awaken his Quirk. First, they both had some moderate body dysphoria. Both felt that their hands and feet were somehow wrong, but they also had some unique wrongness that differentiated them. Hisashi felt like the crown of his head was missing some weight to it, and so obsessively wore hats and visors, regardless of setting. Izuku felt like something was missing from his right arm, like it was somehow hollow, even though nothing was medically wrong with it. Nothing either of them could come up with helped with that feeling, so Izuku always felt off center.</p><p>Second, they knew it had nothing to do with anything that could be described as elemental. They felt nothing in relation to air, ice, stone, wood, metal, or electricity. Fire set both men on edge, in a way that could be considered beyond the healthy respect all life should have. Then there was water. While they weren't hurt by it, both hated being wet in any way. Sweating made them feel disgusting, but most people agreed with them on that. Neither could stand the traditional Japanese style of a long soak in a bathtub, preferring to shower as quickly as possible. Rain was something they both loathed, needing ponchos, masks, and umbrellas to be convinced to go out.</p><p>Third, they may have slightly enhanced senses. They always complained that things felt too loud, or bright, or smelled too strongly. It wasn't enough to be considered a Quirk on its own though, and even then it would be too weak for either to consider that that was it, given all the other information.</p><p>Finally, it had nothing to do with physical fitness. Both made sure they were in the prime of their health, working out and dieting well after Izuku's demanded they at least try that to see if it would do anything, sweat be damned. Disappointed, they stayed in shape because it became routine, and made them feel better about themselves despite the body dysphoria.</p><p>On his way to school, Izuku racked his brain for anything they could be missing. For ten years he'd tried to solve this mystery. He researched every quirk he could, in hopes of finding something that could help them. At this point, there were few things left on his list that weren't hazardous to his health. Remaining stimuli consisted of acid, radiation, and physical trauma. The Midoriya family agreed that their Quirks weren't worth risking their lives however. So unless something truly unfortunate occurred, those weren't ever going to be put to the test.</p><p>----------</p><p>
  <em> "Jinxed yourself real bad there," the detective jokes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> "You have no idea."</em>
</p><p>----------</p><p>School went by like it usually did. Izuku was called 'Deku' by every student, called out for any perceived slight by faculty, and generally ridiculed for his supposed lack of a Quirk. No one cared that he tested positive for a quirk by every metric. They insulted his intelligence despite him knowing he was top of the class. In his first year of middle school they also physically assaulted him. Then that summer he and his dad started their workout regime and all but one decided to back off after he defended himself the first time. That one was by far his least favorite person in the school, Katsuki Bakugo.</p><p>It sometimes made Izuku sad, to see someone he once felt was his brother or cousin so truly despise him. Once he was Kacchan, now he was Bakugo, unless their families decided to visit each other. Both of their moms were close, having been childhood friends much like they were once upon a time. They considered the other's mom to be aunts to themselves. Really they were two peas in a pod, until Bakugo got his Quirk.</p><p><span class="u">Explosion</span>, the ability to create explosions from the palms by igniting sweat that had a similar chemical makeup to nitroglycerin. An objectively amazing quirk, perfect for villain apprehending, with slight use in rescue operations with enough control. The problem was that any ego Bakugo had as a four year old grew at an exponential rate. For 10 years. And the whole time he declared to the world, "I am the greatest! I will be the Number One Hero and beat All Might!" Unfortunately, the world seemed to agree.</p><p>When Izuku was declared Dormant, Bakugo equated that to Quirkless, and never let 'Deku' forget. Whenever Izuku's dream of being a hero came up, he was there to berate him. Tell him, "A Quirkless Deku like you can never be a hero! You'd just get in the way of real heroes, like me!"</p><p>And right now was a prime example of that. His teacher was going over career paths with the class. Everyone cheered that they wanted to be heroes, Bakugo sneered that he was the only one worth going to UA, and for some reason their teacher decided to out Izuku for also applying. The temperature in the room seemed to drop, everyone turning to look at Izuku, Bakugo glaring daggers. Izuku merely held his head high saying, "Yes, I've also applied to UA. I've got the grades to match Bakugo, so I don't see why I shouldn't."</p><p>Bakugo leapt at his desk, setting off an explosion right in front of him. It made his ears ring, heart clench at the heat, eyes squint at the light, and set his nose ablaze with the sickeningly sweet fumes it left behind. But Izuku held firm, sat still, and stared down Bakugo while he went on his rant. "Hey Deku. You're beneath these extras, you Quirkless freak! How can you even think you can stand in the same weight class as me?"</p><p>'Time to make a statement,' Izuku thought. "Because I've worked hard for this, Bakugo. I always have and will want to be a hero. You and your hate can't stop me. If I can't get my Quirk to manifest by the entrance exam, I'll try to prove that training is equal to a flashy Quirk. If I can't do that, I'll go into the support course to see if I can't make something to become the hero I know I can be. Worst comes to worst, I'll take a license exam after High School and become an underground hero. I will not stop chasing my dream for your ego."</p><p>Bakugo stopped for a moment, taking in those words. Then the rage came back. "A real hero wouldn't need so many back up plans Deku! Just accept your Quirkless self and give up!"</p><p>Izuku just maintained his stare, letting nothing be betrayed by his face.</p><p>Class calmed down after the teacher told Bakugo to return to his seat. The day proceeded as normal, until after school.</p><p>----------</p><p>
  <em> "That's a lot of Quirk Discrimination I'm hearing, why was this never reported?"</em>
</p><p><em> "It was. If you look through the records, you will find two reports under the name Inko Midoriya about discrimination in Aldera Elementary and Junior High. The officer who answered both reports never launched an investigation due to 'lack of evidence'. </em> <em>We decided that it wasn't worth it to send in a report every day.</em></p><p>
  <em>After a while, the family motto became 'Prove them wrong'. My mother and father both believed in me, that I would become a hero with or without my quirk, and that was all I needed."</em>
</p><p>----------</p><p>Izuku was going over his latest <span class="u">Quirk Analysis Notebook</span>, Number 13. Double checking against the list he knew by heart for anything that might activate his Quirk that he hadn't already considered or tested. Still nothing new. 'Maybe I should take some weapon class, like quarterstaff or sword to help give me another tool in case my Quirk never manifests.' Footsteps approach, followed by his least favorite voice in the world. "We didn't finish talking, Deku."</p><p>Izuku's grip tightened on his notebook, he began to move to put it away.</p><p>"What do you think you're doing there Deku? Let me see that!" Bakugo growled, arm outstretched.</p><p>Izuku retorted in equal parts steel and venom, "No, try to take it and I will defend my property, even if you are Aldera's golden goose." </p><p>Once again, Bakugo paused to digest those words. By then Izuku had his book in his bag, but kept his hand inside. For reasons known only to Bakugo the 'conversation' changed topics on a dime. "Don't apply to UA, nerd. My hero story must be perfect, meaning I'm going to be the only one from this crap junior high to get into UA. So don't bother." Bakugo began walking away after that.</p><p>"I don't know why I have to repeat myself to you, but I don't live to appease your ego." Izuku sighed out, looking back at his bag.</p><p>Deciding he needed the last word, Bakugo shot a final dig at Izuku, just as loud as ever. "You know Deku, if you want to get your nonexistent Quirk to 'manifest' so badly, I think I know just how to do it. Believe you'll be born with a Quirk in your next life, and take a swan dive off a roof!"</p><p>Izuku's eyes squinted at that. After a few seconds he turned to glare at Bakugo. Bakugo sneered at him, letting off a few firecracker sized pops in his hand. "What are you going to do about that?"</p><p>Izuku didn't miss a beat, "Send that recording to Aunt Mitsuki. Maybe even the police and UA."</p><p>If the room was considered cold earlier today, it just became Arctic. Bakugo's face dropped, "Excuse me?"</p><p>Izuku pulled his phone out of his bag, pressed a couple of buttons, and while muffled, repeated clearly in Bakugo's voice was, "Take a swan dive off a roof!"</p><p>Bakugo, realizing what level of shit he just put himself in, turned on his heel. Before he could even begin his march to destroy the evidence, Izuku explained, "It's already saved to the cloud, Bakugo. Blowing up my phone solves nothing here." With that Bakugo froze in place, so Izuku continued, "Get off my case, or this gets sent to everyone I just said. Start going at it with me again, and you will never get into a hero school."</p><p>With that, Izuku finished packing his bag and walked out the other entrance to the class. The only part of Bakugo that moved was his eyes as he followed Izuku's path out.</p><p>----------</p><p>
  <em> "Ballsy, but also illegal to record someone without their permission."</em>
</p><p>
  <em> "After 10 years of constant abuse, can you at least understand why I did it?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Perhaps. Do you still have the recording?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Recordings, and yes I do. The power of the cloud."</em>
</p><p>----------</p><p>Izuku then went home, taking his usual route. He considered what he'd done on his walk. It was something he'd done before. He'd recorded Bakugo a few times, whenever he started going on about how 'worthless' Izuku was.</p><p>Blackmail wasn't something he was proud of, but Izuku was done with Bakugo. Suicide baiting was a line that no one should cross. While Bakugo might have been gifted with the perfect Quirk for Heroics, he lacked any kindness. If it had to be imposed on him, Izuku felt no shame in doing so.</p><p>Approaching the overpass still deep in thought, he didn't truly hear the Sludge Villain until it was too late.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sludge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Slight physical trauma warning. Someone gets their eye stabbed, and I earn my 'Izuku Dies' tag.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>
          <em>So, at roughly 3:45 pm you were attacked by the Sludge Villain inside an underpass? We were under the impression that All Might had been chasing him from 12:45 pm and didn't stop until he was cornered in the strip mall."</em>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>
          <em>"Not everything gets reported, especially when there weren't any witnesses. Besides, it will get explained shortly."</em>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>
          <em>----------</em>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>'Honestly, I should have known something was wrong before this guy could attack me.' Izuku thought to himself, slowly losing oxygen.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>There were signs, he'd just been too wrapped up in his head to notice. The smell in the tunnel getting worse as the villain left the sewer, and the sound of flowing liquid getting closer. 'I'd blame Bakugo for this, but I should have maintained my situational awareness.'</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Izuku would also admit he could have done more to escape the villain. Instead of running at the first hint of danger, he turned around to look at it, his first mistake. His second was instead of running or dodging from the attack, he threw his backpack away from himself, afraid his most precious belongings would catch the smell of the villain. His third and probably final slip was opening his mouth to cry for help. The villain used the opportunity to start shoving himself <b>into </b>Izuku's throat. If he smelled bad, he tasted infinitely worse.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>'Ok, think Izuku. Roughly a minute until oxygen deprivation kills you, and less to be conscious enough to do anything. He's made of liquid, so hitting his body is not going to help. His eyes and teeth seem solid though. The first is probably a weakness, while the second is a dangerous weapon if used intelligently. He's lowered his eye to your face, let's try a jab.'</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>"A medium sized invisibility cloak, with a nice amount of muscle too! The perfect way to escape my pursuer. Let me see your face as you- HEY THAT HURT!" The villain recoiled from his monologue and victim. He hadn't expected any meaningful fight from this child, and now decided to redouble his efforts.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>'Shit, he's still in my throat and I didn't get any air. Hopefully ... this pursuer can save... me, cause I'm ... starting to ... black out.'</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Izuku's eyes were getting hard to keep open. But before the inky blackness took hold, he heard the sound of metal crashing into the roof of the underpass. Following that was a voice every citizen of Japan knew.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>
          <b>"Fear not, young man. Because I am here!"</b>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>----------</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>
          <em>"</em>
          <em>It was at that point where I blacked out. If you want to know what exactly happened in the underpass you'll need to find All Might for his statement."</em>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>
          <em>"That was quite a lot to go through Midoriya. Why was this never reported?"</em>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>
          <em>"Well, you have to remember within two hours of this I die, so I really didn't have time or a way to report it. As for All Might, I can only guess. My assumption would be he really didn't want to add more grief for my family. To know that he had already saved me from the villain once, but not twice wouldn't help anyone. Either that or he felt guilty. Could have been plenty of reasons."</em>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>----------</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Izuku started to wake up to the light sensation of slapping and repeated <b>Heys</b>. When he finally got his bearings and focus back, he realized that All Might, the Number One hero, was trying to get his attention.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p><b>"Thank goodness you're okay young man, looks like your skin has returned to a healthy color. I apologize for allowing this villian to evade me long enough to bring you harm." </b>All Might's booming voice couldn't be mistaken for anything other than kind.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Izuku was reasonably starstruck. All Might was supposed to be operating out of central Tokyo, so seeing him out of uniform in Musutafu was beyond unbelievable. Recovering from his most recent stupor, he asked the Symbol of Peace the only question that mattered to him at that moment.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>"Hey All Might, have you seen my backpack? It's big and yellow."</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>----------</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>
          <em>"Really?"</em>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>
          <em>"Yes."</em>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>----------</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p><b>"Of course, it's right here." </b>All Might took a step to the side revealing his backpack, and two Torrent two liters filled to bursting with sludge. <b>"I must thank you young man."</b> All Might's baritone now full of praise,<b> "Without your assistance, capturing this villain would have taken much longer. He's rather slippery!" </b>With that, All Might reached down and grabbed Izuku's bag in one hand. He turned to offer the bag to Izuku, who happily reclaimed his property.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Immediately, Izuku opened it to check on his belongings. Textbooks and schoolwork were fine, but unimportant. There were only two things that mattered to him in the bag. His analysis notebook, and his shawl. Well, Izuku called it a shawl, and would fight anyone who disagreed. Really it was a blanket. Something his mother had knit for him after his Quirk Diagnosis to comfort him during a fairly dark time. Originally, it had been a vibrant green. Time had dulled it to a color close to his own hair. At four years old it covered him well. Now fourteen, it was too wide to be a scarf, and nowhere near long enough to be called a cloak. So he called it a shawl.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Izuku took it out and put it on. Placing it over his nose, he threw it over his shoulders and then tucked it into itself around the back. Instantly the stench from the sludge villain was overwhelmed by the aroma of lavender, cinnamon, and Katsudon. To Izuku, that was what home smelled like. His mother, father, and favorite meal all rolled up together. After the traumatic time in the tunnel, he finally felt at peace.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>With that Izuku closed and fastened his backpack, then turned to the Symbol of Peace. He was stuffing the two Torrent bottles into the exterior pockets of his cargo pants, and then said, <b>"Well, I need to hand this criminal off at the police station. Keep yourself safe young man!"</b> All Might started doing some stretches in order to prepare for a signature leap. </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>"Um, All Might sir, could I ask your opinion on something?" Izuku inquired.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>
          <b>"Unfortunately no. Time is as much of an enemy as villains are to pro heroes like myself."</b>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>'That's fair, I guess the villain is more important than a question,' Izuku thought before glancing down at the two liters. 'Hold on, those look less secure now. Those stretches and a powerful jump could lead to the villain getting lost! I need to stop him.' Izuku started to approach All Might. "Sir, hold on just a second."</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Unfortunately, the man had stopped paying Izuku any attention. <b>"Good bye, young man. I'm counting on your continued support!"</b> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>It took a few seconds of air time for All Might to notice his balance was off. Looking down, he noticed the green haired child desperately clinging to his right thigh. <b>"Hey, Hey! Let go of me! Your fanaticism is too </b><b>much!"</b></p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p><b>"</b>If I do, I'll be a pool of blood on the ground!"</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p><b>"Oh. That's true. One moment then." </b>Nearing the top of his arc, All Might displayed immense control of his quirk. With a series of small slapping motions he managed to use air-blasts to navigate himself and his unwanted passenger to the roof of a small apartment complex. Once they landed, Izuku peeled himself from the pro and staggered to a handrail to steady himself.</p>
        <p>
          <b>"Well young man, that question must be really important to risk your life like that. What can I answer for you?"</b>
        </p>
        <p>Still coming down from the adrenaline rush, Izuku stammered, "A-actually All Might sir, it w-wasn't that important, but-"</p>
        <p>
          <b>"Nonsense. For a fan like yourself I'm sure that my answer in person has more weight than across a screen. Go ahead."</b>
        </p>
        <p>'Might as well' "All Might, I've got a Dormant Quirk. I wanted to know if you thought I could become a hero, even without my Quirk?"</p>
        <p>All Might's smile tightened at that, and then he delivered his solemn answer. <b>"Young man, pros are always risking their lives. Without a Quirk, I feel it would be too dangerous. So no, I don't think you can become a hero without a Quirk. If you want to help people, I would suggest police work. If you're smart enough, maybe even become a doctor. Both are respectable professions."</b> With that, All Might turned around and took off with another leap, once more not sparing a glance to Izuku.<br/><b></b></p>
        <p>----------</p>
        <p>
          <em>"Really, it was the dismissal that hurt the most. I didn't get to make any sort of argument for my case or anything. I didn't even get the chance to let him know he only had half the villain. But he is the number one hero for a reason, so I figured he'd take notice eventually and find him again." <br/></em>
        </p>
        <p><em>'Good lord Toshi, could you have been any more harsh'</em> <em>"So, what happened next? There is still a good half hour gap between this rooftop conversation and the attack at the Tatooin Shopping District."</em></p>
        <p>
          <em>"Well, first I had to get off the roof. Took like 5 minutes to get down to the ground floor and figure out where I was. I hadn't been in that area of Musutafu for a while so I started walking home. Along the way I got a text from my mom that she wanted me to pick up some groceries and I was passing by the shopping district. I was just leaving when the attack began."</em>
        </p>
        <p>----------</p>
        <p>While Izuku had been on the receiving end of an explosion many times before, they had all been forewarned. Bakugo would always announce his presence to Izuku when he felt particularly aggressive. So when one went off behind him unexpectedly, he dropped his new purchases to cover his sensitive ears. Then he glanced around to ensure he was in  a relatively safe location. This was easily confirmed when he noticed the heat coming from where he just left. As an avid hero watcher, he poked his head around the wall to see the action happen. And what he saw made his stomach sink.</p>
        <p>It was the Sludge Villain, noticeably smaller but no less dangerous. And he had a hostage. One Izuku knew all too well, Bakugo. He must have been the cause of the explosion, in some attempt to escape from the villain. It might have even worked if the villain was in front of him. Instead, the steady stream of explosions was only making the situation more dangerous.  But that wasn't all he saw. He saw heroes answer the call to action. Backdraft was fighting the fires that were rapidly growing in the densely packed shopping district. Kamui Woods was gathering civilians caught between the exit of the district and the villain. And Death Arms and some smaller time heroes he doesn't know off the top of his head moved in to engage.</p>
        <p>This is where things start to go wrong. Death Arms lands only a single punch before being swatted away by the living pile of sewage. The villain begins to actively drown Bakugo with his quirk. Bakugo's explosions increase in power, adrenaline (and fear) increasing his sweat production. A new hero the crowd announces as Mt. Lady attempts to assist, but is 'too large' to have an impact on the fight. Kamui Woods openly admits to being afraid to approach due the likelihood that the explosions might catch him on fire. Izuku now counts five heroes that refuse to engage because they have 'unsuitable' Quirks. </p>
        <p>Izuku can see the many failures of the heroes around him. First, no one is attempting to go for the villain's eyes, the only solid thing except his teeth. Second, either Kamui Woods or Mt. Lady could reach in and grab Bakugo to separate him from the villain, they would just have to be careful with their approaches. Backdraft could attempt to wash away the villain if he knew that the buildings had been fully evacuated, but there was no guarantee of that.</p>
        <p>It infuriated Izuku. Everything about today did. The belittlement, the discrimination. Being attacked by a villain and dismissed by his savior. And now the failure of that savior to apprehend the villain he lost. The failure of the heroes around him to be creative, and save the one person who needs it the most. </p>
        <p>He snaps, and runs toward danger. Today he will prove everyone wrong. He will be a hero where the pros have failed. Show Bakugo and All Might that a Quirk doesn't make a hero, that a hero makes a Quirk heroic, even without one. On the ground he sees a piece of wood, broken and splintered at the end, and wields it like a stake. He leaps past the heroes who stand idle, and engages. He dodges around the slime tendrils and the explosions that Bakugo is releasing. He drives his weapon into the villain's pupil, can see it bleed. He grabs Bakugo from the villain's retreating grasp and <b>pulls</b>, throwing him a few meters away into Death Arms. He tries to retreat, but the throw has him off balance, and the villain takes the opportunity to grab his leg. Izuku falls, and flips onto his back to better protect himself.</p>
        <p>It doesn't matter. The villain no longer cares about captives, he only wants to kill the stupid kid that stabbed his eye. He moves his teeth to act like spiked knuckles at the end of a tendril, and swipes it through Izuku's stomach. </p>
        <p>Pain, like none he's ever felt before. Burning like white hot fire erupts from his core. He moves his arms to protect whatever remains. When he reaches where he knows his stomach is and his arms still go lower, he knows it's bad. He feels them soak in what can only be his own blood, before the feeling is replaced with cold agony starting at the tips of his hand and feet before spreading, and it is relentless. Izuku closes his eyes and time loses all meaning.</p>
        <p>----------</p>
        <p>
          <em>"So I take it at this point you lost consciousness?"</em>
        </p>
        <p>
          <em>"No"</em>
        </p>
        <p>
          <em><b>Truth </b>"What do you mean no? You died there, right?"</em>
        </p>
        <p>
          <em>"Yes, I did die there. But I never lost consciousness."</em>
        </p>
        <p>
          <b>
            <em>Truth</em>
          </b>
        </p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Not really proud of this chapter. Had a lot of difficulties with writing it in a way that I liked. Let me know what you all think needs improvement here.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Homeward</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I make really casual mentions to gore, so there is a warning for that. Also, big note at the end to talk about my plans for this fic and more. Let me know what you think in the comments.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"So you mean to tell me that the entire time you were dying, from presumably blood loss, you remained conscious?"</em>
</p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Yes. The pain was excruciating."</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"So, how long were you ... like that?"</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"I don't know. All I know for sure is that when I was no longer overwhelmed by the pain, police and emergency medical services were in the shopping district."</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>----------</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Every second felt like eternity due to the all-consuming pain. He didn't dare open his eyes to see the cause of that pain in detail. The only solace was that it was lessening. Slowly, the pain burnt itself out like a fire that was no longer being fed. Izuku's head was still throbbing with what was without a doubt the worst migraine in history, but now he could hear sirens blaring and people talking. It gave him hope. Maybe he would get medical assistance and survive this horrible day. But as he listened to the words being said around him, that hope vanished.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Has anyone seen the rest of the victim's body?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No sir, we've only been able to find the organs that were already on site."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Did anyone see anything?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Again no sir, the villain was on top of the victim until All Might arrived. He said he didn't see the body either."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>'The body?!?' Izuku couldn't believe what was being said. They thought he was dead, and couldn't see him? But he could hear them, and they were close, practically on top of him! He was lying in the same place he was attacked, still on his back! Then Izuku opened his eyes for the first time since he got hit, and things made equal parts more and less sense.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Was the sky always that shade of blue?" he asked aloud, hoping someone would answer and break the mounting tension he felt. After too long without a response, Izuku looked around. To say what he saw was confusing would be an understatement. The shopping district was no longer in flames, but now everything -the sky, the walls, the smoke- looked like they had some teal filter placed over them. The people around him looked strange too. They had an outline around them, making them distinct against each other and their surroundings even though they were all shades of teal too. Nothing made sense anymore. So Izuku descended into his most famous nervous habit while lying on his back. A mutter storm.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Okay, something happened to me. The most logical conclusion is that someone used their Quirk on me. Wonder how it works? No one can see me, so I must be invisible. But if it was just that they could hear me, so there's more to it. Everything I see is colored teal, what would cause that and how does it relate to the rest? No one can perceive me, and I perceive everything differently. Maybe a pocket dimension, to keep me safe? But the situation is resolved, so whoever put me here should have released it by now.  Also, they think I'm dead and... mentioned... organs." Then Izuku looked at himself.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Looking down gave him a mixed bag of feelings. His shawl was still firmly wrapped around his face, providing the same comfort as ever. Somehow, it and his uniform retained their previous colors, making them stand out against the otherwise teal world. Further down, the uniform was in significantly worse shape. It was torn just above where his rib cage ended, and...</p>
</div><div>
  <p>There was no happy way to describe it. His abdomen was missing, but the skin seemed to be undamaged (and was also teal, but it was the darkest shade he's seen so far). The sight reminded him of something. Back when Izuku was nine, Aunt Mitsuki had gone through a phase after being told she was putting on some weight where she just kinda stopped eating for half a year. His mom had said that Mitsuki was suffering from something called anorexia nervosa. She had lost a lot of weight, to the point where her lower ribs showed and the outline of her pelvis was visible at her waist whenever she went out on a run in her workout clothes. Izuku would say that he could be described similarly, but taken to the furthest possible degree. Below his ribcage and above his pelvis the skin sank towards his spine. It looked like the muscles along his back were all still in the same place, but it seemed like his abdominal muscles were placed directly in front of them, leaving no room for any of the life sustaining organs that should be there.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Izuku looked around again, and his eyes fell upon what could only be his missing organs in a pile. He hadn't seen them on his first glance because an investigator was crouched over them taking pictures for evidence. Frankly, if the stomach he saw was still inside him, he'd be puking his guts out. Having a panic attack, however, was something he could manage without any of what was on the floor.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Even if Recovery Girl was here, there is no surviving losing all those," Izuku muttered once more. "I don't think any combination of Quirks could keep me stable and conscious with such major damage. But if I couldn't have survived and I'm still aware, then what<em> is</em> happening to me? What explanation fits my situation best? Grievous bodily harm, going into shock, then pain was relieved without medical assistance. If I can't survive without what's on the ground, did I survive? Am I a ghost? But then why is the rest of my body not around? What am I missing?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It's the comments of a man in a trench coat and hat that breaks Izuku's stupor. "So, what about the other victim? The one who was a hostage. Could he identify who it was that saved him? A few other witnesses said it looked like they were wearing the same uniform." He paused after that, waiting for what looked like a regular cop to answer. By this point, Izuku had stopped looking at them to search for the subject of the questions. Izuku found Bakugo a distance away, sitting in the back of an ambulance. In his hands was Izuku's backpack, and surrounding him was an EMR and the pro heroes who had been standing around earlier.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"The only thing the hostage has said since we got here is 'Deku'. Most likely, he's having some survivor's guilt if he knew the victim. I figure we'll let him recover tonight, then have him down at the station tomorrow. Any problems with that?" Izuku rolled his eyes at the thought that Bakugo felt guilty about what happened if he was saying that. Still, Izuku felt relief that at the very least Bakugo was okay. Despite what everyone but his family said, he had managed to save someone in danger. Even if that someone was an awful person, he had been a hero.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No, that'll do fine. More than likely a parent will put in a missing person's report. Worst case, we can run DNA tests on the remains and run that against the Quirk Registry, and know in a few days."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Words had never struck Izuku like those did. Whatever was happening with him, he needed to get back home and find some way to communicate with his mom. If it was someone else's Quirk making him undetectable, it might wear off while he was on the way or after he got there. And if he <strike>had died</strike> was a ghost or something then he just needed to find some way to let mom know it wasn't her fault. That it was his fault for trying to be a hero too early, without the training or tools needed to keep himself safe.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>With that, Izuku made his way around the crowd of the crime scene investigation and went homeward.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>----------</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>The run home would have been boring if not for two reasons. The first, is that on the way I learned that not only could people not see or hear me, they also couldn't touch me. Ended up running through some really thin and tall man while trying to avoid the rest of rush hour foot traffic.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Did anything happen to either of you?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>It was a little disorienting for me, and made the migraine I was nursing worse. Based on what I know now the guy essentially just walked through a cold spot, so he was fine.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Well if that's all about that, then what else happened?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>As I was approaching the apartment, I felt a strange pulling sensation. At first I didn't notice it because it was so weak, as if an ant was trying to lead me someplace using twine. About halfway there I became aware of it and it felt like someone was pulling me with a rope harness. By the time I was at the apartment I'd argue All Might himself was dragging me towards home. I had assumed that it was my need to comfort my mom and let her know what was happening. But after entering my apartment and seeing mom sitting on the couch, the sensation pulled me away from her and towards my room. And when I entered I saw clear as day what was causing it.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>----------</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A sword. Izuku had his chain yanked by a sword, floating in the center of the room tip down. He'd never seen a sword like it before, but then again he had never been a sword person so that might not mean anything.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>By this point, Izuku stopped noting that everything he saw was some shade of teal, including the sword. If Izuku knew anything about swords, he would have immediately identified the blade as a flamberge style. Since he didn't, his imagination provided that it looked serpentine. The flat of the blade seemed to have some texture to it, unpolished and rough, but even from here he could tell the edge of the blade was sharp.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Where the blade was interesting the crossguard was striking. Between blade and grip was something that he hoped only looked like a skull, as opposed to the weapon being forged around one. The skull was both too small and too different to be from a human that lacked some form of mutation Quirk, but it was still a possibility. It lacked teeth with the exception of a pair of enlarged incisors. It's brow was heavy and thick, and in combination with the unnatural nose cavity it could be argued that the skull was scowling with the blade coming out of the bottom. The crossguard also consisted of four metal spikes, two on each side of the skull. Their design was strange, and the best Izuku could come up with was something akin to claws, two pointed parallel to the blade while the other pair was more perpendicular. With all this considered, the hilt was rather tame in comparison. Coming out of the top of the skull was a metal plate that either attached to or was a part of the grip. The grip itself was reflective and had a single line engraved into it, spiraling around the grip four times before ending at the pommel. The pommel was just downright plain, just a piece of reflective metal that flared out from the grip before it was angled diagonally. Izuku noted subconsciously that if he wanted to wield this sword right handed and use the pommel to catch his pinkie that the skull would be facing toward his body.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>While Izuku had been thinking about all this from in front of his door inside his room, the sensation that was dragging him closer increased in force more and more. Izuku came to the conclusion that he needed to take the sword. Clearly, with both this pull and the sword's existence in his room, it was central to whatever was happening to him. It took all his effort to not sprint for it with the strange gravity he was experiencing. With great caution Izuku approached, anticipating that the sword would do something that never happened. Finally within arm's reach, he took hold of the sword with his right hand.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The second he touched it, power and relief washed over Izuku. He squeezed his eyes shut as once more he was overwhelmed by what was happening to him. He could feel a pressure of sorts coil around his arm until he knew that this was part of what he had been missing for years. The dysphoria he felt was finally gone from his arm, and over the course of a few more seconds his hands and feet felt much the same. As the dysphoria faded, so too did the headache Izuku had been nursing since he'd started seeing teal. In its place... understanding or knowledge sprang forth, along with two words that Izuku knew held the weight of the world. The words 'Quirk' and 'Wraith' felt as if they were whispered behind his ears, in a voice that he felt both was and was not his own. When he opened his eyes again, he saw hands that weren't his but felt more correct than his ever had.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Finally, it all slotted into place. Izuku had his Quirk now. His Quirk had manifested from the trauma of ... losing many internal organs, and saved his ... life? Could he consider himself alive anymore? Questions for later. Right now, he needed to talk with his mom.</p>
  <p>(Here is what Izuku looks like now)</p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>----------</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Inko Midoriya was a smart woman. Both her husband and son always said that Izuku got his analytical mind from her, and they were right. It really helped with her job as a lawyer. But both her intelligence and the things she'd been made aware of because of her job made her a worrier. She could see how things could go wrong so easily, and often saw the end result of that process. Her family's predisposition to anxiety didn't help either. So now Inko sat, watching the TV go over a villain attack that had happened in a nearby shopping district. She'd just asked Izuku to pick up some pork for katsudon, and he said he was near that shopping district and would be back home soon. That was nearly an hour ago, and at worst he should have been home within the last ten minutes. And he wasn't answering his phone! He was so grounded when he got home, and katsudon was most certainly not for dinner tonight!</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ok, maybe that was taking it too far. But if he didn't let her know what was happening soon, it might not be. Just then, a loud thud came from Izuku's room.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Izuku, Is that you? Why aren't you answering your phone? Did you just come in through the window to avoid the door?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No time mom, quick good news bad news. Bad news: I was involved in the shopping district attack. Good news: Got my quirk! More good news: it makes me undetectable and untouchable, the perfect Quirk for infiltration. Bad news two: that's one of its passive effects. It takes energy to be noticeable, and I only just figured out how to do that. Good news three: my dysphoria is gone, but bad new three: I look different now. Last bad news: I'm almost out of energy right now, so you won't be able to detect me until I have energy again, and I don't know how long that will take. Final good news, I'm still here and able to hear you. Love you mom, got to figure out more about my Qui-!" And then Izuku's voice was cut off. He hadn't even been talking for more than a minute.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Inko took a moment to process everything her son managed to tell her. It felt like Izuku gave her whiplash thanks to the back and forth he dispensed the information with. If she didn't know him so well, she'd be very relieved about him getting his Quirk. Unfortunately, she knew that Izuku always downplayed the negative aspects of anything she told her. She could tell because the bad news was rather clipped outside of the Quirk downside. He didn't share how he was involved with the villain incident, and didn't elaborate on how different he looked. The Quirk downside was only covered at length because it let her know that he wasn't going to be able to answer her questions right now. It was clever, but she was going to key in Izuku that she was gonna need more asap.</p>
  <p>"Izuku, you said you can hear me. I can already tell this is going to be a conversation we continue for a while. I'm going to tell Hisashi about all this, and I know he'll want a call whenever you can. Next time you can talk to me, you will tell me how your Quirk activated. No exception. Also, you said you look different. Don't worry too much about it, you're still my son and I will love you even if you look like a pile of sludge. I'm going to get started on dinner."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Five more minutes pass before there is a knock at the door. Inko went to answer after she knew nothing would catch fire for a few minutes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh, hello Katsuki. What brings you here?"</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, some might be asking why it took nearly three months to get out this chapter. Basically, writer's block, insomnia, and social anxiety made me not want to do anything. I removed the upload schedule part from my summary because I know I'll never be able to keep it 100%. </p>
<p>So plans for this fic. It's going to go until the end of USJ, then wrap up the interrogation room scene. My draft right now has it just shy of twenty chapters. Afterwards I plan on putting it on hiatus while I solidly plan out the next length of the story and work on one shots. Speaking of one shots, I will be posting some while I work on this cause they help with writers block.</p>
<p>Given that you might not see this fic update again soon, I fully intend to respond to all comments with questions.</p>
<p>Also, I moderate on a Discord server for a friend that I beta for. If you want to get in contact with me I'll leave an invite to the server. It's a chill place that I hang out at. The theme of the server is Persona, not MHA/BNHA. If you're not a fan of Persona, I'd suggest sticking to the comment section for writer interaction. If you don't follow the rules of the server, expect no mercy just cause you like what I write. https://discord.gg/ERp2zzXtPf</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>